A-Capella-Lips Now
A-Capella-Lips Now is the sixteenth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the forty second episode overall. Synopsis Peaceville gets flooded and Trina ventures off to find Nick hoping to find him drowning so that she can give him mouth to mouth while ordering around the babies from Playpen Daycare. Grojband is also trying to reach their gig in High-ground Park. Plot Megastorm Bill Junior is coming to Peaceville and Mayor Mellow is acting tough, saying that "anyone who's scared of a few raindrops can move to Coward Town. Laney states that this means that their outdoor gig is cancelled, but Corey reveals that the poster for the gig says that the gig is on "rain or shine". Kon's happy that he got his ticket for free with his purchase of a life raft from Outdoor Barney's, with Laney replying saying that he's part of the band and gets free admission. Meanwhile, Trina is reading Nick Mallory's updates about him inhaling and exhaling until the power goes out from the storm, this makes Trina distressed about whether Nick is still breathing, so she heads out to find him. When the power goes out, Laney is telling Corey how they can't play their instruments without electricity, until Mina opens the garage door for Trina and they're all washed outside due to the storm, revealing that the whole city is underwater. Mina tells Trina that Nick is likely at High-ground Park (because it's high-ground) and paddles Trina's car there. Laney tells Corey that no one's going to show up to their gig until Mayor Mellow floats by with a megaphone, telling everyone to get a raft and a free ticket to Grojband's show, before sending out some applesauce to everyone. Meanwhile, Two Junior and the other toddlers from the Playpen Daycare have escaped and hitched a ride on Trina's car with Mina (because Trina hates babies). When Trina, Mina and the babies arrive at High-ground Park, Trina makes the babies turn the playground into her "Nicktime Queendom" in return for Two Junior's nose. When Grojband arrive at High-ground Park, they discover that it's controlled by Trina, who's keeping the babies in line with TV and Two Junior's nose, and she won't let them play their show, so Corey comes up with a plan to make the babies go crazy with applesauce, have Laney remove the source of power for the TV (making the babies riot), and having Trina hide in a hole where Two Junior can get his nose back. Trina then goes into Diary Mode and Grojband's audience arrives, they make instruments out of cans, strings and sticks, and play "Stuck On The Island". Mayor Mellow asks if they want to play an encore, but Corey refuses and tells his moral before signing off the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Two Junior *Nick Mallory *Mina Beff Minor Roles *Mayor Mellow *Bobby Blue (Cameo) *Gary Green (Cameo) *Randy Red (Cameo) *Yosef Yellow (Cameo) *Captain Carney (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Barney (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kate (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Allie (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes * Chance Happening: With Megastorm Bill Junior preparing to pummel Peaceville, Mayor Mellow is acting tough. * Buzz Newsworthy: Real tough! Tough as a nine-cent steak. * (Buzz knocks a steak on the table, completely shattering the furniture) * Mayor Mellow: Town up, Peaceville! If you're afraid of a few raindrops, move to Coward Town! * (Two Coward Town residents scream as they see a butterfly) ---- *(Trina gets a laptop notification) *Trina: Nick updated his status to "Nick Mallory is inhaling!" *(Trina gets another laptop notification) *Trina: Now exhaling! *Mina: Yeah, he's great at keeping a steady rhythm. For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Bubble Bunch Band Song (reprise) *Stuck on the Island Trivia *Two Junior and the other babies from the episode Line of Credit return in this episode. *Captain Carney and The Bubble Bunch Band from the episode No Strings Attached make a cameo appearance in this episode. *This is the second episode to reprise a song. The first one was "Girl Fest" which reprised the song "Sweet Dreams." *The episode's title is a reference to the 1979 film Apocalypse Now. Gallery Delinquent Babies Slurping up the Apple Sauce.jpg Stuck on the Island.jpg Stick the Island in You.jpg Corey Rainbows Barney.jpg Yay!!.jpeg Dance dance.jpeg Angry Trina Riffin.jpeg Apple sauce.jpeg Core and big baby.jpeg Groupies smile.jpeg Corey and baby.jpeg Stuck on the island.jpeg Dancing Corey.jpeg 3 grojband.jpeg Corey and mayor raft.jpeg Barney.jpeg Rafts.jpeg Corey clouds.jpeg Image.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Retitled Episodes Category:Episodes Without Character Focus